ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman X
|Race = Reploid |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Late 20XX (Prototyped) 21XX (Activated) |Date of death = Late 22XX (Sealed Away Cyber-Elf/Got Turned into a Cyber-Elf) Late 22XX (body destroyed) 23XX (Sacrificed himself to complete Mega Man 2.5) |Height = 160 cm (5 ft. 3 in.) |Weight = 57 kg (125.4 lbs) |Occupation = Maverick Hunter |Allegiance = Resistance Base |FamConnect = Dr. Light (creator) Dr. Cain (adoptive creator) Reppes (fusee) Zero (comrade, best friend) Axl (comrade) MegaMan 2.5 (Casshern Unit) (permanent fusee) Alia (navigator)}}Megaman X, also simply known as X''', is a Reploid, created by Dr. Light. He was once a legendary hero before the Neo Arcadia Era, fighting alongside Zero. He sacrificed his body to seal away Mother Elf. Appearance His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where Mega Man's square-like protrusions were. X also has a different eye color, being green instead of blue. In the Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia series, X had taken on the form of a Cyber-Elf to live on and continue aiding Zero. He had assumed a more ethereal appearance with his form being transparent and distorting from time to time, like a monitor. He also wore clothing in the form of a light blue robe. On top of his head was a physical construct of data shaped in the form of a ring above his head, resembling a halo. Purpose of Creation During the late age of 20XX, Mega Man, X's ancestor, also a legendary hero like him, was nearing his end. Dr. Light thought, that without Mega Man, the world may be in danger and will be swarming with Mavericks, so he started on a new project, he called it "Project X". A new type of Reploid, who represents limitless potential, and is the first Reploid with the ability to care for others. X was created to maintain peace, so that Dr. Light would reach his ultimate goal, seeing humans and Reploids live in harmony. "Humans and robots living together in harmony and equality. That was my ultimate wish." ~Dr. Light's hand writing in Megaman X8 Armor X has advanced armor with many features. '''Armor part: *'Interior Skeleton:' Reactive Super-flexible Armored Skeleton which reduces 93% of damage. *'Body Skin:' Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy. Head part: *'Broad-range Eye Camera:' X can see at a far higher "framerate" than that of the human eye. *'Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System:' Can hear a far broader spectrum of sounds than the normal human ear can. *'Voice Generation Device:' X's voice is synthesized. Body part: *'Accumulative Energy Generation Device:' Stores solar energy. Can generate the necessary energy to fuel all of X's systems. *'Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank:' A large quantity of (Micro-Fusion) fuel is stored in the ultra-compact tank, in order for X to be active at some kind of place such as underground, underwater, becoming a power source when the solar energy ran out. *'Central Control System:' X's second "brain" which controls the exact movements of the whole body. Arms part: *'X-Buster (Mega Buster MK17):' X's most powerful weapon. Converts the solar energy to set out a high powered beam. *'Energy Amplification Device:' Amplify the energy, to release a more powerful charge shot. *'Variable Weapon System:' Can use weapons or systems copied from other robots or Reploids through some unknown process, but in some media this is shown to be X either copying a Reploid's DNA data or taking a chip from their corpse. Legs part: *'Full Auto Balancer:' Can land cleanly in any area, from any kind of state. *'Emergency Acceleration System:' Accelerate in a blink of an eye, can run (dash) at enormous speed. Power and Abilities Being a Reploid, X possesses strength, speed, endurance and other abilities well above the normal human capacity, although his physical limits are never revealed over the years. He can performs various specially defaulted actions like Dash, Wall Kick and Air Dash. He also has upgrades in which completed set are armors. X seems to constantly change and evolve. In many instances he seems to draw on some unknown power within himself. Both Dr. Cain who examined X as well as Sigma, (a former Maverick Hunter, who became a Maverick) who is obsessed with X and Zero's capabilities don't understand a large portion of how both Hunter's internal systems work. What is known is that these hidden abilities make X immune to the Maverick Virus within Zero, and let him match any opponent. It is also likely that the armor that Dr. Light left him may be tools that allow X to slightly tap into his "limitless potential". It can then be assumed that X's true power is capable of release only on his standard frame."That's right. It's a variable. It represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot who can think for himself." -Dr. Light, Maverick Hunter X "Impressive, X... It looks like you really do have the potential I had seen in you. Our potential is limitless..." -Sigma, Maverick Hunter X "His potential... is limitless?! ...not possible." -Cyber Peacock analyzing X *'Plasma Shot:' The X-Buster, focuses solar energy from X's fusion reactor into a plasma bullet that causes physical damage upon impact. *'Variable Weapon System:' Like the original Mega Man before him, X has the ability to adapt the weapons systems of powerful Reploids that he has defeated into weapons he can use. These weapons come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. *'Upgrades:' X can take on various upgrades like X's armors, chips to complete an armor set, significantly increase his power at an instance, with none or little drawbacks. Complete armors can perform powerful Giga Attacks. *'Giga Attack:' With X's different armors, he can perform various Giga Attacks. Most Giga Attacks start charged up and some of them can destroy all enemies in a matter of 10 meters. Armors Characteristics Although each armor is unique and provides a different set of enhancements, most of them share a few common themes, being generally white with details in blue, gold and red (the latter being more uncommon). Some armors are based on specific motifs, such as the Falcon Armor's birdlike features and the Shadow Armor's ninja aspect. The armors themselves are separated in four parts: Foot Parts, Arm Parts, Body Parts and Head Parts, each hidden away in one of Dr. Light's hidden capsules. Usually, X can equip the part and enjoy its benefits immediately upon receiving the upgrade, but there were circumstances which forced him to acquire an Armor Program of the four parts before the full armor could be used. The fate of each armor with the end of an incident is unknown; most of them disappear completely, while others such as the Fourth Armor and Falcon Armor are damaged in action. It is possible to repair and reuse an armor, although repaired armors tend to lose some functionality depending on the situation. Light Armor The Light Armor is the first set of armor X has collected from Dr. Light's capsules. :Armor Parts: *'Foot Parts:' Allows X to dash at high speeds. It was later integrated into X's system, in which he didn't need to get new armor parts to use the dash ability. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by wall kicking off of them. *'Body Parts:' X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts:' X can charge up to a third charge level to use the Spiral Crush Buster, and charge Special Weapons, obtained from Mavericks, as well. It comes in two versions: **'Light Capsule:' This version is gotten from one of Dr. Light's capsules. When X charges up to his highest level and releases, a long string of small, pink shots is fired, hitting multiple times. **'Zero Buster:' This version was given to X from Zero when his Light Capsule version broke down. It has pretty much the same powers as the Light Capsule upgrade, but the pink shots become blue with yellow outlines around it. *'Head Parts:' X can destroy certain blocks by hitting them with his head. Giga Armor The Giga Armor is the second set of armor X has ever collected from Dr. Light's capsules. :Armor Parts: *'Head Parts:' The Item Tracer is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms into concealed passages and items. It also maintains the ability of breaking certain blocks with his head in the same way as the Light Armor. *'Body Parts:' Enables the "Giga Crush" attack; as X takes damage, the Giga Crush's gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack, which damages all enemies around X. All the energy is used after the attack. Additionally, X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts:' X is able to use a Double Charge Shot, and can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super shots from each arm cannon, though the shots cannot be crossed as the ones of the Hyper Armor. *'Foot Parts:' X can perform an air dash technique. Hyper Armor The Hyper Armor, also known as the Max Armor, is X's third armor set collected from Dr. Light's capsules. In addition to the Armor Parts, X can also obtain chips that improve the abilities of the armor. However, X's system can handle only 1 of the 4 enhancement chips, being unable to equip others chips once he installed one of them. However, there is a 5th enhancement chip, which helps X by granting the ability of all 4 of the chips at once. :Armor Parts: *'Foot Parts:' X can use the Variable Air Dash, which allows him to air dash straight vertically or straight horizontally. **'Foot Chip:' Allows X to air dash diagonally. *'Body Parts:' Damage is reduced by half. When X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue Defense Shield is generated and additional damage is reduced. The amount of damage reduced with the blue force field active is 25% (approx. 62.5% total damage reduction). The force field vanishes as soon as X takes another hit, or after 5 seconds. **'Body Chip:' In addition to a 50% reduction in damage, an orange Defense Shield is projected rather than a blue one. Additional damage is reduced even further. The amount of damage reduced with the force field active is 50% (approx. 75% total damage reduction). This force field remains active for the full 5 seconds no matter how many times X is hit during its protection. *'Arm Parts:' X can charge up to four charge levels, being able to use the Cross Charge Shot. At the fourth, X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. When the Max Armor is fully assembled, X uses half the weapon energy for his Special Weapons, including the Hyper Charge if he has it. **'Arm Chip:' Gives X access to the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. *'Head Parts:' X gains a ground-penetrating Item Radar that upgrades his head sensor. When X enters an area, a map of the area will appear and highlight the location of all useful items based on satellite readings. **'Head Chip:' X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. *'Hyper Chip:' The fifth hidden chip that was mentioned in the beggining. With this, the armor gains a golden color and all the abilities of the four chips. Force Armor The Force Armor, also known as the Nova Armor, is X's 4th armor. It was once broken, but an incomplete replica was later rebuilt by his comrade Alia. :Armor Parts: *'Head Parts:' Increases X's special weapons capacity, allowing him to fire endless uncharged special weapons. Using the rebuilt model, this was reduced to a 50% energy consumption reduction. *'Body Parts': Allows X to use a Giga Attack, the Nova Strike. It is a rushing, invincible, damage-inducing attack, with limited energy that is restored over time. Also, the damage X receives is halved, and taken damage is absorbed to replenish the Nova Strike's energy. *'Arm Parts': These upgrade X's arms, changing his standard charge shot, while allowing him to charge weapons. Like the Light Armor, it has 2 versions: **'Stock Charge Shot': Allows X to charge up four charged shots at once. X firstly charges up and can shoot 4 charged shots reserved in charge. The equipped parts will have white arms and blue fists. **'Plasma Charge Shot': Upgrades X's charged shots to the Plasma Shot. This shot is much larger and more powerful than the standard blast, and will leave up to three orbs of plasma generated and causes continuous damage. The rebuilt model, however, is weakened to only to leave only 1 ball of plasma behind per shot. It is quite useful against bigger Mavericks. The equipped parts will have black arms and red fists, but the rebuilt model will have the same colors as the Stock Charge Shot. *'Foot Parts': X can air-dash and hover by double-jumping. He can move while hovering, but the amount of time he will stay airborne is reduced. Falcon Armor The Falcon Armor and the Gaea Armor at the time were X's favorites until they were destroyed. Though, the Falcon Armor was rebuilt, And some of it's functions were more stable than the original version. The Falcon Armor is based mostly on mobility. :Armor Parts: *'Head Parts' - Increases the maximum shot capacity for all Special Weapons by 50%. The rebuilt version also decreases Special Weapons energy usage by 33% when equipped. *'Body Parts' - Halve damage taken and reduce recoil. X can use the Giga Attack, which unleashes a wave of Spear Charged Shots all across the screen, severely damaging enemies that it hits. X can use it on both the original and rebuilt models. *'Arm Parts' - X obtains a new high-powered charged shot named "Spear Charged Shot" that can penetrate surfaces, terrain and shields when fired. However, this also disables X's ability to charge Special Weapons using the original model. Using the rebuilt version of the model, this has been weakened in a way that the Spear Charged Shot is unable to penetrate obstacles and its damage power is reduced to somewhat close to the level of Normal X's Charged Shot. To compensate for this, the Arm Part of the rebuilt/modified Falcon Armor can now charge Special Weapons. *'Foot Parts' - Enables X to fly for a limited period of time. During flying state, X becomes powerful enough to penetrate most enemies on collision; plasma attacks and projectiles however, can still damage him. In his flying state, the armor generates a barrier that can block any physical damage, though, as said before, not plasma or projectiles. He needed to sacrifice his ability to dash while in the air for this feature, though. Using the rebuilt version, the flight ability is weakened (due to the armor being repaired after suffering heavy damage), and it instead allows X to perform a damaging air-dash. As compensation for this drawback, normal air-dashing is possible which works the same way as the flight ability. Gaea Armor Just like above, the Gaea Armor was one of X's favorites, though the Gaea Armor was destroyed in battle for good, while only the Falcon Armor was reconstructed. This armor is based mostly on offense, though it has really high defense as well. It is also very heavy, so his speed is greatly decreased. :Armor Parts: *'Head Parts' - Gives X the Eraser Shot and Quick Charge parts, of which the Eraser Shot can absorb enemy shots on contact, and the Quick Charge helps X charge a Full-Power X Buster Shot in a matter of only 0.5 seconds. *'Body Parts' - Halves received damage, and convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Gaea Armor version of the Giga Attack involves X doing a stance really similar to the Kamehameha, and charges up energy in his Arms/X Buster, then, he charges forward and stabs an enemy Maverick, as the energy is imploding in his hands, though the energy isn't spreading all around him and destroying the landscape, though the physical contact damage is massive. *'Arm Parts' - The X Buster will only have 2 levels of charge where the Charged Shot will be a green plasma blast that dissipates over a short distance. It is a very powerful shot despite the limited range. It can destroy the landscape quite easily while fully charged. Special weapons are disabled for this part, but X gains Shot Eraser capabilities which can neutralize enemy projectile shots with the Charged Shot. *'Foot Parts' - X can stand on harsh terrain, as a bed of sharp spikes, or even lava without receiving damage and can cling to walls without slipping. However, X's movement and dash speed are greatly decreased, limiting X's mobility. In addition, X cannot air-dash with this armor equipped. Blade Armor The Blade Armor is an armor based on mobility and the use of Zero's Saber (or the Z-Saber), which got integrated into the armor as an add-on to the X Buster, rather than a separate entity. :Armor Parts: *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of special weapon energy consumed by 33%. Maximum shot capacity for Special Weapons increased by 50%. *'Body Parts' - Halves received damage, and converts damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases a double energy wave from the Z-Saber. *'Arm Parts' - Allows X to fire a smaller Plasma Shot that can deal repeated damage when the shot hits an enemy, although not as powerful as the Plasma Shot used by the Ultimate Armor. However, X gains an additional "Charged Saber" ability that allows X to swing his X-Buster in Saber Mode that is more powerful and has a wider attack range than a regular Z-Saber slash. In other words, he uses the Z-Saber while charging his X-Buster to combine the two weapons and perform powerful slashes. Special Weapons can also be charged using this Armor as well. *'Foot Parts' - X can performs the Mach Dash, a special air-dash. It lets X fly twice as long as a normal air dash; the dash travels at 400 kilometers per hour, practically letting him dash forward in less than a split second, meaning that he can run 20 meters ahead, along with breaking the sound barrier, which atomizes him, letting him dodge all incoming attacks in a 20 meter radius. Additionally, there is a 5 second cooldown for everytime he uses the Mach Dash function. Shadow Armor The Shadow Armor is a modified version of the Gaea Armor. It keeps many of the main features of the Gaea Armor, including invulnerability to sharp spikes or lava, being able to hold on to walls without sliding down them, and the lack of an air dash. :Armor Parts: To be added. Glide Armor Unlike most of the previous armors, X can use each of this armor's parts individually, instead of collecting all four in order to use it. The Glide Armor is an all-around armor like the Light Armor, instead of most armors, which focus on a specific area of their functions. :Armor Parts: To be added. Ultimate Armor The Ultimate Armor is a secret armor for X that bestows more all-around fighting power than most of the previous armors listed. :Armor Parts: To be added. Neutral Armor The Neutral Armor is a customisable type of Armor, in which you can choose which Armor Parts you can equip, and have different features, prepared for use in a specific type of mission. There are 3 different sets of Armor Parts compatible for the Neutral Armor: #The Icarus Armor #The Hermes Armor #The Ultimate Armor Even though the Ultimate Armor is part of the Neutral Armor, it is not customisable and you can not combine it with parts of the Icarus and Hermes Armor Parts. Icarus Armor To be added. :Armor Parts: To be added. Hermes Armor To be added. :Armor Parts: To be added. Ultimate Armor (Neutral Armor Variation) To be added. :Armor Parts: To be added. References Category:Reploids Category:Android Category:Android Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Dead Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Crossovers Category:Ethereal Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Creations Category:Spirits Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Legendary Category:Hero Category:Protectors of Earth Category:Robots Category:6 Stars